Haunted
by kate666
Summary: When Kagome Traveled back to her own time she found some one who looks familiar. Who is this person?
1. Chapter 1

January 8,2008

Their was a fresh new layer of snow on the ground. Kagome went downstairs to get her coat and purse. She and Inuyasha had a fight about noodles. Kagome got her shoes on and stepped out the Door.

'He can be sooo stubborn, ugh!!!!' she thought to her self she started walking down the stairs from the shrine. Kagome passed an empty play ground except for one boy about 15 16 in age on the swings looking at the ground, alone. Something in Kagome told her to go over to the boy. Before she new it she was right in front of him. The boy looked up with crystal blue eyes and brownish reddish hair that barely touched his shoulders, a few strand of hair was in his face. Kagome recognized his the bone structure the deep emotionless eyes the nose the mouth the shape of the eyes.

'Sesshomaru?!'

He was wearing blue skinny jean a long black jacket with a dark brown shirt underneath.

"Hello" she said

He looked at her for a minute

"Hey" he said with no emotion now she was sure that this boy was Sesshomarus' reincarnation.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked

"No" he looked back at the ground

"So what's your name?"

He looked back up and cocked his head to the left a bit

"Akira"

"Nice too meat you, I'm Kagome"

Akira didn't respond he just looked at the ground. Kagome sat on the swing next to him

"Are you alone?"

"…"

He didn't respond

"Do you know the time?" Akira asked quietly.

Kagome looked at her watch

"It's 11:00"

"I'm going" Akira stood up and started walking past Kagome.

"Where are you going?"

Akira stopped and turned around "To eat."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Can I Come?"

"If you want."

Kagome got off the swings and followed him. They went to a fast food restraint Kagome was talking about her life, While Akira picked at his burger.

"I better get going" Akira said

"Wait, I want to see you again"

"why?"

" I want to be friends"

"Friends?"

" Yea, you seem like you need a friend"

"You have a pen and a piece of paper"

Kagome digged in her purse and pulled out a black ink pen and a piece of scrape paper.

"Do you know where black dragons bar is downtown is" Akira asked writing on the paper

"Yea, but a bar you're too young to go to a bar."

"Theirs doors in the alee way next to it go in to the door and you should see a guard ask for Kano, be their at 6:30 P.M"

"But isn't your name Akira"

"just do it, trust me."

"Ok"

Akira walked out the doors really fast and started running down the street. Kagome decided to walk home.

Naraku has been defeated for few years Kagome is now 23 and out of school and spends most of her time in the feudal era but comes back every now and then to get away from Inuyasha.

When Kagome got home she new that inuyasha would be their waiting for her.

She walked into the front door and Inuyasha was sitting on the floor tormenting the cat.

" Inuyasha guess what, I found the reincarnation of Sesshomaru I'm sure of it. And your going to meet him at 6:30 today"

"What if I don't want to meet him?"

"I don't care"

It was around 7:30 and Kagome was dragging Inuyasha out and was running

"Come on Inuyasha were going to be late"

"Were already late"

They got bar around 8:00 P.M. and they went through the doors and saw a huge security guard dressed in a black suit and wearing sunglasses. Kagome walked up to him

"I'm looking for Kano"

The guard opened the door that he was standing in front of

" he's up the stairs in room 310" the guard said

They started going up the stair and they could smell a strange odor they were on the 3rd floor and they found people naked doing nasty thing they heard moaning noises in the rooms as well. The found 310 and Kagome swung the door opened without working she found him and a girl naked on the bed and on the couch next to them where to guys masturbating an one of them is holding a camera and their was dildos and hand cuffs on the floor and a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand next to them.

"What's going on!!!"

Akira or Kano just looked at her

"Your late go away ill be in 40 minutes"

Kagome and Inuyasha both left the room quietly and went through the hall downstairs into the ally way Kagome sat on the ground

Kagome and Inuyasha stood quietly in the alley way, waiting for Akira to come out.

I want feed back please*********************************


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 45 minutes later Akira opened the door. He hade on black jeans and his black jacket. He slowly walked toward Kagome. Kagome was looking at his feet and counting his steps as he slowly walked when he got to them.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked looking down at the ground.

"Forget that! What was that in that!?" Kagome yelled standing up.

"What do you think!" he yelled back looking directly at her. Kagome took a step back and stared at him for a moment.

"What are you, what are you doing" Kagome asked. Akira didn't answer her question.

"Are you a prostitute?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Maybe" Akira said

"Is Kano your prostitute name?"

"Maybe" he said looking at the ground.

"How old are you?"

"15"

"Why do you do this?" Kagome asked in a shaky and worried voice

"You ask that like I have a choice "Akira responded in a firm tone.

"Do you have a choice?"

"If I did I would be at home with my family and friends, but I'm not."

"Who are you" Akira asked looking at inuyasha trying to change the subject.

"Oh yea Inuyasha this is Akira, Akira this is Inuyahsa" Kagome said cheerily.

"Inuyasha, that's a weird name." he said looking at Inuyasha with a curious face.

"Come on Kagome the boy is working remember." Inuyasha said in his usual tone of voice. Then he turned to leave. Kagome turned to follow him.

"So your never coming back are you?" Akira asked lowering.  
"what?" kagome said turning around. Akira looked back at the ground ( he does that a lot)

"How about I meet you at the park at 9:30 a.m." kagome said smiling.

"Ok I will be their." he said giving her a small smile and turned and walked back in side.

Kagome and Inuyasha hade a quiet walk home.

"Do I have to be their with _him_ tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked before they reached the house

"No you don't if you don't want to."

"Good he's' to depressing anyways."

Reviews please 8)


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning Kagome was blow drying her hair and going down for breakfast.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said tormenting the cat. Kagome turned around and started yelling at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing to the cat? SIT!!!!"

"why do you always do that." Inuyasha said getting up.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone" Kagome asked.

"I don't know" Inuyasha turned around and started tormenting the cat again.

"Fine!" Kagome said stomping out of the room.

It was around 8:30 and Kagome was walking out the door. She was looking at the ground trying to figure out what to say to Akira when she reached the park Akira was sitting by a tree. Kagome took a deep breath a started walking towards him. Akira was sleeping leaning against the trees truck.

"Akira?" Kagome said gently. He slowly fluttered his eyes opened and looked up with his crystal blue eyes. Kagome sat down next to him by the tree. Akira looked down at his lap.

Their was a long awkward silence.

"I'm sorry" Akira said without taking his eyes of his lap

"For what" Kagome said looking up at him

"I'm sorry for what you saw last night."

"Last night you said you didn't have a choice, what did you mean by that?"

"My boss bought me from my parents and marked me as his"

"What do you mean _marked_"

Akira stood up and lifted his shirt so she can sea a burn scar on the lower left side of his stomach. Kagome reached and slowly traced the scare with the tip of her fingers.

"Your boss bought you? "

"mm hm" Akira nodded

"Why would your parents sell you"

"Drugs, it was an offer they couldn't refuse."

"Did they love you "

"If they did, they hade a way of sowing it."

"Does it bother you"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"Huh, yea I do. Come on lets go have some fun. Kagome stood up and grabbed his hand Akira started tripping because of the snow on the ground. Kagome took him to a small disserted beach with rocks and drift wood everywhere. Akira found a nice big piece of drift wood to sit on. Kagome was scavenging on the ground picking up rocks a throwing them back on the ground. Akira looked up at her a and tilted his head a bit.

"Kagome?"

"Yea" she said standing up strait

"What are you doing"

"Looking for rocks"

"What kind of rocks"

"Pretty ones." Kagome looked at her watch said 11:38 a.m. then she looked Akira

"Come on lets go get something to eat" Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to a park filled with children happy parents, and even some old couples. Akira watched everybody in the park it seemed that the outside world didn't exist everything that was bad seemed to melted away in that very park.

"Here" Kagome shoved a corndog in Akira's face.

Akira gave her a small smile and gently took it from her. They started to walk on the side walk. Then Akira started coughing he kneeled down trying to get his breath. Kagome stopped a turned around Akira stood up straight and started to rum his nose. Then he sneezed he stoop up straight trying to rub his nose.

"I think your getting a cold lets go to my house."

"No that's ok I better get back anyway."

"Oh no you don't your coming with me." Kagome grabbed his hand and started to drag him home he they had to stop some because he was coughing and sneezing when the got home. Kagome went straight upstairs, into her room, she throw Akira on her bed, the she left down the hall. Akira sat on the bed trying to catch up with her and it wasn't working that well.

Kagome walked in with a pear of grey sweat pants and a sweatshirt.

" here change into these, and get into bed" Akira looked at her wide eyed then looked at the clothes he took a deep breath and thought I wasn't worth arguing over it she would win anyways.

Kagome left and went downstairs in to the kitchen

"Hey mom where is Inuyasha" Kagome asked putting the tea pot on the stove.

"I think he went back." She said "he got board of waiting." Kagome?"

"Yea mom"

"Who was that boy you dragged up to your room."

"Akira I meant him yesterday he has a cold and his parents locked the doors to his house"

" I hope he gets better" she said, and she left the room about 10 minutes later Kagome took some tea and cold medicine to Akira she walked in her room and he was in her bed sound asleep. She put the tea and medicine on the night stand not wanting to wake him.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira wok up with a tremendous head ach, when he opened his eyes he saw it was dark out side, Panicked Akira jumped out of bed and quickly changed in his clothes, and ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Then he started running to the door until Inuyasha came out of no where and yanked on the collar of his shirt which mad him hit the ground, Akira rolled up into a ball now his whole body hurts and he is late for work, which is not a good thing.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Inuyasha starring at him. Just then Kagome walked in the room and saw Akira laying on the floor in a ball and Inuyasha standing over him.

"SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled and ran up to Akira. "Are you okay?" she asked in a gentle caring voice.

"No, I'm late for work" he said sitting up rubbing the head ach he had." I have to go he said getting up and starting to walk to the door.

"Wait Akira," Kagome said. Akira turned around now looking at the floor. " I don't think you should go to work, your sick."

" I have to go to work, I cant just call in sick"

"And why not!?" Kagome asked starting to get concerned. Akira didn't say anything and he turned around and stated walking out the door.

"Wait, come back!" Kagome started getting up.

"just let him go Kagome." Inuyasha said behind her "if he wants to go to work that badly, just let him go"

Akira started running down the shrine stairs he was already late, and the later he got their, the more he was going to hurt at the end. He ended up taking a bus downtown, it would be quicker then running, and less tiresome, he eventually go to work he ran into the bar.

"HEY! The boss wants to see you!" said the one of the bartenders yelling over the crowd. Akira nodded his head and started walking towards the boss's office. When he got to the door he took a deep breath the he took a deep breath, and knocked. A man who was quit tall in a suit and glasses opened the door; the lighting in the room was dull. Their was a man sitting in the far end of the room sitting at a desk, this man was about 5'8, slim but muscular had wavy dark brown hair, and eyes his hair was longer for a man but shorter then Akira's.

"Come in" the man at the desk said. "Why are you late Akira?"

"I'm sorry sir, I have a cold and took a nap, unfortunately I slept too long" Akira said bowing in respect, hoping is boss would show mercy.  
"Well I can't have you work with a cold; no one wants to get sick. But you were still late and needs to be punished accordingly." The boss said standing up nodding at the body guards at both sides of his desk.

At Kagome's house everybody was asleep considering it was 11:30, they were thinking about going back tomorrow, but Kagome was having second thoughts. She didn't want to leave if Akira was in such a bad state.

Early the next morning Kagome got dressed and went down stairs to get something to eat, Iuyasha, her grandpa, Souta, and her mom were all gathered eating.

"Good morning dear" Kagome's mom said getting up to get Kagome food.

"morning." Kagome sat down; she was tired since she spent half the night worrying about Akira.

"Hey Kagome are we going back today?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I want to know how Akira is"

"Your friend is weird." Souta said barging in, "he is around my age and I have never seen him at school. Is he home schooled." Kagome stared at him not knowing what to say she hates lying, and it was to early for it, so she didn't answer.

" I think I'm going to go to the park and look for him today, if I know he is okay we can go back." Kagome said to Inuyasha

"Why wouldn't he be okay" asked her grandpa.

"He's sick and it was dark outside and he lives downtown"

"Why was he leaving in such a rush last night?" Kagome's mom asked, after she got done dishing up Kagome's breakfast.

"He was late for work" Kagome picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Where does he work?" Souta asked.

"I'm not sure"

When Kagome finished with her breakfast she stared walking off to the park, Inuyasha following closely behind.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't I go through this at breakfast?"

"He is in charge of his own life you know, if he wants to mess around with women for a living, that's fine."

"I don't think he has much of a choice"

" huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a curious face.

"He said something about his parents sold him, and he is forced to do what he does, and he seemed really scared that he was going to be late, so I just want to know that he is ok. They finally reached the park and Akira wasn't their. So Kagome being more worried started heading to the Black Dragons bar that Akira worked at. When the got their, they asked the security guard where Kano (Akira) went. The Security guard told them that last night he was late and the boss, punished him and he ran out, and he didn't see him again.

"what kind of punishment" Kagome asked.

" What kind do you think." He answered

"Where is your boss!?" Kagome yelled now even more worried.

"home sleeping, know if you excuse me my shift has ended."


End file.
